Non fluorine type adamantane derivatives are useful, in etching in which photolithography is applied, as e.g. a compound constituting an etching resistant thin membrane material to protect the substrate layer.
As fluorinated adamantane derivates, (perfluoroadamantyl) acrylates and diacrylates are disclosed in a document (see Patent Document 1).
Further, a process for producing 1-hydroxyperfluoroadamantane, 2-hydro-1-hydroxyperfluoroadamantane and 2-hydro-1,3-dihydroxyperfluoroadamantane by aerosol fluorination has been reported (see Non Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: WO03/55841
Non Patent Document 1: Adocock, James L. et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1995, Vol. 60, p. 1999-2002.
Non Patent Document 2: Adocock, James L. et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1996, Vol. 61, p. 5073-5076.
Non Patent Document 3: Adocock, James L. et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1992, Vol. 57, p. 4297-4300.